


Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes/爱情，吐司，便利贴

by Miranda_Toki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Toki/pseuds/Miranda_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一见钟情，梅林很清楚——当然，这说的是那间公寓。梅林对于那个他即将与之同住的男人则完全不确定是什么情感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes/爱情，吐司，便利贴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Toast, and Post-It Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73164) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



> Many thanks to themadlurker for giving me the permission to translate this absolutely cute fic!

* * *

 

“什么意思，什么叫它 _没有_ ？”梅林问。

 

学生住宿管理处的工作人员给他一个略带僵硬的微笑。

 

“我很抱歉，”她又说了一遍，“但是没有房间是预留给了梅林·爱默生，爱姆生，爱默里生，爱姆里生，艾莫里斯，艾莫里森或是埃默森的。你 _确定_ 你申请过学校宿舍吗？”

 

“对，当然了。我是说，我想我申请过？我是一年级新生然后，所以，一年级学生是保证住宿的，对吧？资料包里也这么说的。”

 

“但你有没有填过一份住宿申请表？”她一字一顿地说，好像她对梅林对英语语言的基本理解力有所担忧。从他根本听不懂这句话来看，梅林不完全确定她是错的。

 

“ _住宿_ 申请？我确定我，啥？我是说——那里面——但它说，但注册资料包里说宿舍是自动准备的——它说一年级学生是保证住宿的？”梅林知道他在翻来覆去说一样的话，但他好像也找不到新的话可以说。

 

“对，确实，”女孩耐心地说，“但你还是需要填一份申请。你有没有填过这样一份表？”

 

她递给他一份熟悉得吓人的黄色表格。梅林相当确定它在他背包里，上面涂满了伦敦地图的路线图。

 

女孩好像从他脸上读出了答案，因为她叹了口气，递给他一支笔说：“把它填好，我们会看看我们能做什么。与此同时，我们没有预留给你的地方，所以你得试试短租。你今天晚上有地方住吗？”

 

梅林稍微有点呼吸过速。

 

她伸手从文件柜里抽出一张纸。

 

“这表上列着本区的应急住所。试着尽快找到房间——这么点时间里有空的房源不会多。”

 

她把清单给他，梅林扫一眼，发现它短得吓人。

 

“所以，呃，我猜我该打电话给，呃……”梅林语焉不详地挥挥那张纸。

 

“外面有一台电话，你可以用那个。”

 

“对，呃，谢了。”梅林说着向门口走去。

 

半路上，女生叫住她。梅林试着不去期待她在他转身的一刹那用魔法找到了一个空位。

 

“我的笔。”她说着，伸出手。

 

“噢，对，抱歉。”他笨手笨脚地拿着那几张纸，扔过去的笔落到离她手几英寸的地方。

 

“瞧，就……”当他再次跌跌撞撞走向门口的时候她说。她端详他片刻，皱皱眉。“就……跳过青年旅馆。它们……学生们偶尔在那里会碰上事。你应该试试那些提供住处的个人。清单上的那些，嗯，它们不会很特别，但至少它们是安全的，明白？”

 

* * *

 

梅林在凹凸不平的床垫上辗转反侧，听着头顶天花板上悉悉索索的声音，他完全不觉得安全，但盖乌斯向他保证过很可能是虫子怕他，而不是反过来。更何况，这地方好几个礼拜都没有蟑螂了。

 

食宿包括每天早上一顿麦片粥和一场关于成为有责任心的学生的说教。梅林一天四次打给住宿管理办公室询问是否有空缺。

 

办公室的那个姑娘——他第一次去的时候她看着又亲切又耐心——在他下个周一再次踏进那里时露出一个完全不那么热情的微笑。她接过他的住宿申请，脸上的神情表明它将被塞进其他不停骚扰她的人递送的一大堆表格的最底下。这一次她递给他一份新的清单：短租和校外租房清单。

 

“如果你需要其他任何东西，请别犹豫，打电话来。”她说。梅林相当确定她想传达的实际意义完全相反。

 

新学期第一周，梅林花了整整一周在城市里东奔西走，看了一堆房子，它们和盖乌斯租给他的房间相比a）更小b）更脏，或是c）蛇虫更为滋生。当他第一次找到一间有一面全尺寸的干净窗户的公寓时，他几乎泪流满面。

 

“噢，但它刚被租走了。抱歉啦，伙计。”

 

梅林抑制住一声啜泣，手指含情脉脉地滑过窗玻璃。房东带着一个半是同情半是忐忑的眼神把他领了出去。

 

那天晚上，一些石膏掉到梅林脸上，他告诉自己，天花板上盯着自己的那些小小的、珠子一样的眼睛多半只是个噩梦。

 

* * *

 

 

在他英国史的课上有一个叫格温的可爱女孩。她善良，聪敏，风趣，而且在学生宿舍里有一间屋子。梅林第三次提议她在自习研讨之后让他留下睡她地上的气垫床。

 

格温只是在他再次恳求的时候递给他一杯茶。

 

“认真的，格温，我现在就和你结婚。我们可以申请家庭住宿，我听说那边的空缺容易找得多。”

 

她冲他摇摇头大笑起来。

 

“不管是谁告诉你的，这是在撒谎——那边的等候名单要长得多。更何况，我可不打算冒着失去宿舍的风险去做房屋欺诈。”

 

“如果我们结婚它就不是欺诈了！”梅林抗议道，“瞧，我会带你回家见我妈，她会像我一样爱你。很可能到礼拜六婚礼就能准备好。”

 

“你不觉得她会对你带着一个女孩回家这事有点困惑吗？”

 

“噢，她不歧视的。当我们还是孩子的时候，我朋友威尔是直男，她也接受得很好嘛。”

 

“但，老实说，我不清楚我是不是想嫁给一个只把我当姐妹的人。”

 

“你只在乎性，是不是，格温？性和橄榄球运动员——你那朋友名字叫什么，豹猫洛特？”[1]

 

格温给他手臂来了一下，但下手不重。

 

“兰斯洛特不是我的……我的 _任何人_ 。他只是……”她声音低下去，嘟嘟囔囔的。

 

梅林取笑她的单相思直到开始上课——钢笔龙教授向这两个咯咯傻笑的本科生投来一个严厉的眼神。没有什么比早上九点听见这条老龙谈论世仇和绞刑更能杀死梅林的好心情的了。

 

* * *

 

 

半夜里，当感到有什么湿湿的东西打到他脸上时，梅林尖叫一声。只是 _小小的_ 一声。

 

“噢看在老天的份上，”盖乌斯在发现梅林在屋子另一头的角落缩成一团时说——他仍然缠在毯子里，悲愁地盯着他头顶的天花板，“从你尖叫的样子听来，别人会以为你在床上被谋杀了。”

 

盖乌斯拿来一个水桶放在漏水点下面，而梅林则把床拖到干燥的地面上。

 

“校医院治不治得了肺炎，你觉得呢，盖乌斯？”第二天早餐时他牙齿吵兮兮地打着战问道。

 

“应该可以，但我怀疑他们对 _你_ 的状况大概无能为力。”盖乌斯毫无同情心地说，不过他确实在梅林的茶里多加了一勺蜂蜜，所以梅林决定原谅这个没心没肺的老混球。

 

* * *

 

当梅林第二周在他的英国史课上睡着后——格温时不时用手肘戳他，甚至还让他偷喝几口她的（“可怕的，浓烈的，”—“这可是 _拿铁_ ”—“咖啡”—“对，梅林，就是那种有 _咖啡因_ 的”）[2]咖啡，还是没用——乌瑟·潘德拉贡在梅林起身离开时意味深长地朝他咳嗽一声。

 

“呃嗯。”梅林绝望地看向格温寻求帮助。

 

格温，这个冷酷的女人，不耐烦地挥挥手把梅林赶向乌瑟那边，留下梅林孑身面对死敌。

 

“告诉我，这位，呃，爱默……艾莫里……埃米尔森先生？阿尔弗雷德大帝难道有什么让你从根本上觉得乏味的吗？”

 

梅林有点心动——多半是缺乏睡眠或长期盯着护壁板侦查啮齿类活动的结果——他想要说，实际上，他不觉得推行教育改革和时不时打跑维京人的人能和一个征服整片大陆的人得到相提并论的绰号[3]，但这真的更像是一个反问句。尽管如此，潘德拉贡教授意味深长地顿了顿，好像在期待一个答案。

 

梅林无助地耸耸肩。

 

“我，呃，没怎么睡好？”他立刻为自己听起来如此可怜兮兮、满腹牢骚而感到讨厌，“我是说，就是，我现在住的地方，嗯，不是说它 _糟糕_ ，确切说来——好吧，也许我不会说它 _可怕_ ：只是有点艰难，然后学生宿舍里又没有空位——”

 

教授傲慢地挥挥手打断他：“是，我都知道。盖乌斯是我一个老朋友，”他说，梅林想要钻到地板缝里去，因为 _当然_ 他刚才成功地进一步羞辱了这个男人，“他提起过你住宿的困难之处，也说过你似乎是个很负责任的年轻人——”他投给梅林的目光充满了对于上课睡觉的年轻人的不信任，而梅林努力让自己看起来尽可能负责任——以及清醒，“——这实在再巧不过。正好，我儿子正在找新的合租人。上一位合租人……不是很理想。”

 

梅林好奇 _那_ 是什么意思。

 

* * *

 

“美妙绝伦。”门一打开梅林就这么想。然后他进到公寓里看了几眼。“这真是 _美妙绝伦_ ，”他倒吸一口气，“那是你的厨房吗？”

 

他走过金发男子身边——多半是钢笔龙的儿子——直直走向花岗岩的流理台。流理台的一侧内嵌着一个巨大的、闪亮亮的炉灶。梅林试着别呻吟出声，一边用连吃一个月电热板热的麦片粥孕育出的深深爱意爱抚它。梅林愿意打赌，如果他在这上面烧菜，天花板绝对不会着火。

 

“我 _认识_ 你吗？”一个声音从他背后问道。

 

梅林恋恋不舍地把目光从炉子上移开。

 

“拜托， _拜托_ 告诉我你仍然需要一个合租人。”

 

“噢我的老天，”那人说，“告诉我你不是那个历史系学生。”

 

梅林咧嘴一笑，伸出手。

 

“我是梅林。”他说。

 

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，”亚瑟说，“你知道你正在厨房里穿着靴子吗？”

* * *

 

 

“那是，呃，市里很……好的一块区域，不是吗？”当钢笔龙教授递给他地址时他这么问，试图想出一种礼貌的方式来告诉为你亲切提供住处的教授：你他妈几乎不可能付得起房租。

 

“嗯？噢，是的，我想是的。我的家族在伦敦的这块区域拥有资产好多年了。原来还有更多，”他略微怀念地加上，“但美好的东西总有尽头——或是税收。”

 

“但还是，”梅林说，“很幸运，我是说，我打赌在那块地方租房子一定很贵……你，呃，会不会碰巧知道上一位合租人付了多少……？”

 

“嗯？我恐怕你得和我儿子解决这件事，我接下来还有课。我会告诉他你大概四点过去？”

 

“好，没问题，但——”

 

教授已经离开了。

 

* * *

 

“也许是个阁楼间，”在向格温复述这段对话之后，梅林满怀希望地说，“也许是一间超小超脏超级漏风的阁楼，只是碰巧地处伦敦最贵的街区之一。”

 

格温咬住嘴唇，看着很担心：“但他是个教授，他肯定知道——我是说，你是学生这件事又不是什么秘密，他肯定知道你付得起多少，是不是？”

 

梅林想起了钢笔龙教授在提起家里在那里有地皮时随意的挥手。

 

“也许他出租的是个扫帚间，”梅林乐观地说，“我能住得起扫帚间的。大概。”

 

格温只是同情地拍拍他的手。

 

* * *

 

“我要杀了他，”下一次见到格温时梅林说，“在所有高傲自大、一无是处的纨绔混球里……”

 

格温从她社会经济学的课本里抬起头，看着梅林跌到她床上撞上她膝盖。

 

“我该怎么办，格温？如果我得每天看到他笑得贱兮兮的蠢脸，我只知道我最后一定会一拳揍上他那漂亮的小脸蛋——这基本一定会让我被踢出去而且很可能挂掉他爹的课，那我就完全彻底死定了——因为他毫无疑问是我见到过最让人挫败的人类。而即使我不真的试图勒死他，他到时候多半也会把我撵出去，因为，我不知道，我把他的高档护发用品往左边移了两毫米，而当时我在除尘——除尘！——然后这又是另一件事，哪门子有自尊心的大学生会要求天天给他的东西除尘？我是说，对大多数人，对大多数 _理性_ 的人来说，告诉你你有日常维护的义务 _并不_ 意味着早上六点敲开你的门，问你为什么还没给陛下他放好洗澡水。还要做早饭。还要把浴缸刷干净因为他不喜欢浴缸上有水渍，随便他什么意思。但显然收了我低于勒索价的房租就意味着我成了某种 _仆人_ 。然后，在我帮他收拾完、东跑西跑把事情全部做好之后，他就这么站在那里，半裸着，盯着我，说：‘你就没什么地方可去吗？’好像我是个白痴，因为如果他没在我闹钟响的一小时前把我吵醒让我做各种各样荒唐可笑的事情，我本来会记得我还要上他老爹的课，这样我就不会在到教室的时候已经迟到，还要努力试着脑内删除亚瑟·钢笔龙那愚蠢的、洗过澡的、裹着毛巾的、头发没干透的…… _脸_ ，在我本来应该学习英国普通法的时候！”

 

梅林终于停下来喘口气，倒在格温身侧。

 

“我也很高兴见到你，梅林，”在他埋在她肩膀上呜咽时格温说，“你这周过得如何？我的还行，我的作业能堆到我耳朵边上，而且我昨晚可能忘记睡觉了，但我完成了我艺术史的论文所以两者抵消。现在，你为什么不和我说说你的新室友呢？”

 

梅林抬头困惑地看她一眼，然后脸红了。

 

“抱歉，格温，只是……他那么讨人厌，而我不得不和他住在一起每天看见他，而他就是有点……当他在房间里的时候他像是无处不在，根本不可能无视他，而我每一天都得见到他！”

 

格温叹口气，一只手臂环住他：“这在我听起来……你有没有想到过一部分问题可能在于你有点迷恋上对方了？”

 

“我知道！”梅林哀鸣起来，“这就是 _整个_ 问题！这间公寓如此完美，格温，你想象不到——它可能就是我毕生的唯一挚爱，我 _不能_ 放弃它，不管我是不是要和全伦敦最烦人的男人分享它！”

 

“这……”格温顿了顿，“这和我想说的不太一样，事实上。”

 

梅林茫然地看着她。

 

“别在意，我确定你们在一起会很快乐的。”

 

梅林愁苦地点点头，然后稍稍振作了一点。

 

“我有没有告诉过你水压有多赞？”

 

* * *

 

梅林从一开始就知道，他们的相遇是命中注定。他在电光火石之间坠入了爱河，毫无转圜之地。这是天作之合。

 

他喜欢时不时把这些话耳语给公寓听，以免它错把他对其主人的愤懑当作对公寓本身的怨恨。

 

正当他一边拖地一边向地板滔滔不绝它们木纹的美丽时，后颈上一阵被盯住的刺痛感让他抬起头，发现亚瑟正专注地盯着他。梅林窘迫地动了动，把拖把放进水桶里，脚尖绕着一小块潮湿的地面打转。

 

“梅林，有什么……”亚瑟的声音低下去。

 

梅林把额头前的刘海拨开，汗水让它们粘在额头上，黏答答的不舒服。

 

亚瑟又盯着他看了一会儿，显然忘记了他本打算说什么。

 

“有什么……”梅林提示他，“你是还有 _其他_ 什么事要我做的吗？”

 

“呃……不，我只是。你身上有什么特别之处，梅林。”

 

这像是身陷瞪眼比赛之中。亚瑟就这么看着梅林，脸上带着一丝模糊的困惑神情，梅林则看着亚瑟的双眼看着他。

 

梅林没意识到他把重心的多少倚靠在了拖把上直到它以水桶边缘为支点翻了出来，拖把头翘起来溅了梅林一身脏水。

 

亚瑟大笑：“肯定是什么古怪之处，毫无疑问。你不打算就这么站着，是不是？还是说你觉得我希望我的家具毁于水淹？”

 

“我是为了你才这么做的，”梅林在今晚第二次擦拭护墙板时对它喃喃，“总有一天，我的爱人，我们终能拥有二人世界。”

 

身后一声咳嗽把梅林惊了一跳。

 

“等你对我的地板求完婚，梅林，你是不是最好把自己弄弄干净再去买我们的晚饭？我觉得咖喱不错，但如果你就这样过去，他们不会让你进餐厅前门的。”

 

梅林等听见亚瑟关上门才静静哀鸣起来。

 

* * *

 

梅林不得不花了半小时哄那个美丽的、被误解的咖啡机重回好心情。在此之前，亚瑟狠狠敲了它好几下、辱骂它的能力，然后在体内没有咖啡因的情况下怒气冲冲冲出了公寓。

 

“一个字都别信他的话，”梅林在欣赏着深色液体滴入咖啡壶的醉人景象时喃喃低语，“他不知道自己在讲什么，我们被迫和一个只懂得中世纪科技的男人生活又不是你的错。”

 

他把整壶都喝了，一边站在流理台边上（花岗岩！它一直显得那么可爱，哪怕在梅林由于亚瑟觉得有必要尝试打开一袋饼干这一复杂的任务、不得不把它彻底擦洗一遍之后）复习关于诺曼征服[4]的笔记。

 

几乎像是马后炮一样，他撕下一张他在课本里占位用的便利贴，解释道：

 

“咖啡机需要电力。”

 

然后，以免这对亚瑟来说是一个太过高端无法掌握的概念，他助人为乐地加上一张：

 

“电力可以通过把插头插进墙壁插座获得。”

 

出于好人做到底的一时兴起和对巴约[5]这个词的挫败感（他觉得里面元音字母的数量不对），梅林加上第三张便利贴，上面只有一个大大的箭头，亲切指出了墙壁插座的大致方向。

 

最后，梅林去找了格温，后者冲他翻了个白眼，和他大聊特聊历史概念及其艺术再现的重要性。梅林一会儿把头埋进枕头呻吟着抱怨，一会儿取笑她和她橄榄球运动员男友。等到他们的学习研讨会结束时，他已经至少部分原谅了诺曼人搞出征服这回事，并且完全忘记了那些便利贴。

 

当他回到公寓，他发现一张便利贴贴在他摊开的笔记本边上：

 

“1066，不是1606，你到底是怎么被录取进历史系的？”

 

第二天，梅林发现一个被挤到冰箱深处的外卖盒，它看上去像是来自十七世纪，梅林把它放在桌上，上面贴了一张便利贴介绍其渊源。他本以为它会被扔掉，相反，一张新的便利贴写着：

 

“那就把它扔掉！你很恶心，梅林！”

 

梅林——他之前在橡胶手套和消毒剂的帮助下把这杀伤力爆表的物件移出了冰箱，辅以对这遭受虐待的可怜电器娓娓道来的致歉词——回击以一长串摆成一个巨大箭头形的便利贴，方向是垃圾桶，在上面他潦草涂上巨大的黑体大写字母：

 

**“这没那么困难。你可以做到的。”**

晚些时候他回来，发现古董外卖盒被扔进了它最后的安息之处，而便利贴们则被重新排列成一个粗鲁的形状。他把它们扔掉，只留下一张便利贴，上面画着一个让人厌恶的笑脸和一句话：“好男孩。你不觉得现在好点了吗？”

 

* * *

 

梅林，自从决定正强化是个值得采用的方法以来，开始为亚瑟居家生活中偶尔的成功留下表扬便利贴。

 

“祝贺你找到毛巾架。”某天当亚瑟的毛巾出现在那里时他写。实际上，他很确定这完全是出于偶然或是出于毛巾新产生的某种令人不安的移动能力，因为亚瑟通常信仰‘地面-毛巾处置法’。这张便利贴收到的回复是“你会我就会”，贴在了梅林某件——完全是暂时地——

扔在一边的东西上。

 

晚餐是一个永远处于协商中的话题。亚瑟一般会在他空空的（没洗过的，因为这个男人不理解洗涤的过程）早餐盘里贴上一张便利贴：“晚上吃鸡肉还是猪肉？”梅林会回复类似“只要你烧，我哪个都行”的话，于是亚瑟会趁梅林在学校的某个时间回以“那就外卖。”

 

不是说梅林抗拒偶尔烧两人份的饭菜——事实上还挺让人愉快的，能看见亚瑟（他因为某种原因靠近梅林做的东西的样子好像它会咬他）的表情柔软下来，一脸惊讶，缓缓地说：“这……倒是很好吃，真的。”——只是，梅林没指望会发现自己时时迎合他的室友，而这经历有点让人疲倦。不过，他最终确实放弃了催促亚瑟自己烧点什么的尝试，因为在某次要写太多关于班级系统的论文导致的不爽心情引导下，他买了一堆速煮食品扔在厨房，边上贴好了有关提高某人烹饪水平和炉灶使用方法的便利贴。

 

结果证明，即使在最好最安全的炉灶上，东西还是 _有_ 可能着火的。在试图逃离烘炉净洗剂那让人晕乎乎的烟气的同时，梅林揉皱了五张便利贴试图解释 _首先你得拆掉外包装_ 这一复杂的流程，但最后他放弃了，简单地决定以后还是他自己来。

 

* * *

 

 

“你之前那个室友就是死于这个吗？”梅林的脑袋埋在亚瑟衣橱里问。亚瑟主动提出借一件外套给梅林的行为十分好心，但他究竟指望梅林怎么在乱糟糟的柜子里找到外套则是个谜。

 

“看在老天的份上，”亚瑟这么感叹，因为外面居然在下雪，梅林没想到它会这么早下，“穿我的。如果你得了肺炎，你对我一无是处——”然后他粗鲁地帮梅林从他那件极其不适合的、薄得透光的外套里挣脱出来，把他推向亚瑟自己的房间，里面有一大堆杂乱无章的冬季衣物。

 

他还问梅林要不要来一杯茶驱散寒意，但梅林没办法在扑腾在亚瑟衣橱里的同时扑灭亚瑟捣鼓茶壶点的火，所以他婉拒了，任由亚瑟在他被一叠顶层架子落下来的毛衣袭击时嘲笑他。

 

等到他解放出来，挖出一件看着可能能用的衣服时，亚瑟已经懒懒地四肢摊开躺在床上看着他，脸上露出心不在焉的神色。

 

“那，这件行吗？”梅林举起那件软羊毛外套问他。它被埋在衣柜深处，而他也不记得看见亚瑟穿过，但仍然……

 

“行啊，”亚瑟说，“随便哪件，无所谓。只是——你不该先穿上试试吗？”

 

“我怀疑你有哪件衣服是合我身的。”梅林说着，悲伤地想到他和亚瑟体格之差，尽管他们身高相仿。但他还是穿上外套，努力把手从袖子管里伸出来。亚瑟跳起来，好像要帮他，但结果只是做出各种随机指向外套各个部分的毫无帮助的手势提示他。不过，一等梅林完全穿进外套，亚瑟确实伸手替梅林整理起了戳在脖子边上皱起的衣领。

 

羊毛柔软而温暖，尽管在衣橱底逗留许久，它闻起来仍然隐约有亚瑟的味道——这味道梅林因为花太多时间在公寓四处捡起亚瑟的衣服已经很熟悉了。外套本身和为它翻箱倒柜的过程让梅林太过暖和，看着亚瑟的手流连在衣领上磨蹭羊毛、一脸心不在焉，梅林能感到自己脸红了。

 

梅林清清嗓子——这有种说不清道不明的古怪——问他：“说真的，这就是发生在你上个室友身上的事吗？他是不是哪天早上没烤对你的吐司，于是尸体被埋在了这里底下的什么地方？”

 

亚瑟把手放下，他的神情微微扭曲，让梅林更难读懂了。

 

“他没——我相信他是觉得不舒服……他不是个很容忍的人，从结果来看。”

 

梅林眨眨眼看着他，完全糊涂了：“你是说诸如你对于洗澡水水温的苛求之类的吗？因为那个我很能理解，除非这意味着你要把我踢出去。”

 

亚瑟轻笑出声：“我不会为了这种事把你扫地出门的。但另一方面，我的咖啡……”

 

* * *

 

这之后没多久他们真的大吵了一架，不是为了咖啡，而是为了梅林最喜欢的橘子酱，这个牌子在伦敦不知为何很难买到，所以一直是梅林妈妈寄给他的，但亚瑟有点太喜欢吃它了，问题是他还完全不打算买新的回来。

 

梅林一开始是在罐子上贴上愤怒的便利贴，但亲眼见到亚瑟在厨房里吮吸手指（很明显他刚刚掠夺过梅林的橘子酱）则不知为何让梅林跌入彻底的挫败状态中。在燃着熊熊怒火、长篇累牍的演说半当中，梅林一把抓过罐子，而厚颜无耻的亚瑟居然还敢露出一脸被逗乐的表情，这只让一切变得更糟，于是梅林怒气冲冲冲出去，指望有人对他表示同情。

 

 

“而他看上去甚至不在乎！”梅林抱怨道，而格温则不耐地脚尖轻拍地面，死死盯着窗外咬着唇，“他就这么看着我，好像他完全不知道我在讲什么，或是好像，好像我在他看来很 _滑稽_ ，好像这很滑稽所以他根本不 _听_ ，我就……”他声音低下去，“你也没在听我，格温。”

 

格温仅仅是双手抱臂，似乎更用力地盯着窗外的暗色。

 

“瞧，梅林，我很遗憾，”她说，“我真的，真心的很遗憾你和你情感梗阻的丈夫又开始新一轮家庭纠纷，但拜托，我们能不能仅此一次，讨论一点你婚姻障碍之外的事！”

 

梅林直愣愣盯着她，目瞪口呆：“我不——啥？”

 

“比如说，”格温说下去，好像她刚才没说出最为古怪的……“我们可以讨论一下，有这么一种男人，当某个姑娘以为自己是夏洛特女郎[6]、差点把自己弄进医院时，他觉得骑士精神是绝妙的女权概念而且觉得这很 _浪漫_ ，但却在他应当现身把另一个女孩载回她父亲家度过假期时搞不懂普通、得体的守时观这种基本概念，因为做一个穿着亮闪闪盔甲、帮着处理一切的骑士是那么重要，可他不是骑士，可我本可以赶上火车，我本可以现在 _已经在家_ ，如果他不是觉得和他恋爱就意味着一切以 _他_ 为中心的话。”

 

梅林苦恼地注意到她一边说着，一边有泪水涟涟流下她的脸颊。他把她从窗边拉开，拽进一个拥抱。

 

“现在多半——最后一班火车现在多半已经离开了，是不是？”梅林问。

 

格温靠在他肩上点点头。梅林一手搂住她，另一只手从口袋里摸出他的手机。他在中途打断亚瑟关于橘子酱半是讽刺、半是道歉的长篇大论，说：“听着，你有辆车，是不是？”

 

出城的半路上，后座上的格温迷迷糊糊靠在梅林身上睡着了，梅林尴尬地嘟囔着道谢，亚瑟只是耸耸肩，眼睛仍然盯着路说：“你知道，没什么。”

 

剩下的旅途里，梅林紧紧盯着对方的后脑勺，困惑不已。

 

* * *

 

以一种令人毛骨悚然的宿命感，考试蠕动着接近，这让梅林在和格温结束漫长的自习研讨后蹒跚着回家，一边怀念着他还有时间吃食堂自助和外带食品之外食物的日子，一边瘫倒在摊满课本的床上。他喜欢去想象也许一些知识点会在他睡觉时渗出书本封面、渗进他的皮肤，但总的来说它们只会在早上戳得他很不舒服，而罗马帝国衰亡的后果和他却并未相熟多少。有那么一两次，他走到沙发的地方就眼前一黑，醒来会发现自己身上盖着毯子，额头上贴着一张便利贴：“如果你没有把你的床变成书架，你本可以睡在那里。”

 

某一次漫长的自习研讨后，他跌跌撞撞回到公寓，发现一张重要的便利贴正等着他：

 

**“梅林 需要水管工 从速”**

 

他头一探进卫生间就明白原因了：一个水桶待在水槽下面，稳稳接着一根漏水水管里漏出的水。另一个桶放在边上，已经装满了。梅林垂下脑袋撞上门把门关死，绝望地计算起了在周一晚上捉到一个水管工之后他在他的英国史考试前还剩几个小时的睡觉时间。估算的结果不怎么理想。

 

整整半分钟，梅林就站在那里看水流进水桶，然后猛然意识到他几乎打起了盹。他一把抓起又一次被亚瑟当作门档的电话薄，扔到沙发前的桌子上，翻过矮牵牛花——浮石——播种器——盘子……[7]

 

他知道的下一件事是他正遨游于一片阴暗肮脏的管道网络之中，注意到他身边经过了许多亚瑟发誓他绝不可能掉在水槽里所以一定是梅林对它们做了什么的东西。他正在击退一团乱糟糟的牙线——它慢慢变大变复杂，直到产生了知觉，现在它打算复仇。他努力和它斗争，而它则用薄荷香的纠结肢体缠住他……

 

“梅林，别再踢我了。”亚瑟的一副隐形眼镜漂浮在他边上说。如果亚瑟不是这么个自大的混球，他就会简简单单戴上眼镜，这样梅林就可以用耳机赶走那本破破烂烂、湿哒哒的电话簿——牙线怪正用它压住梅林的脚。

 

“你自己给矮牵牛花盘子打电话去。”梅林回击道，但他发不出声，取而代之地吐出了一串小小的喃喃低语的便利贴，各自封在一个个气泡里，在他试着收集起它们的时候远远飘走。

 

“就该把你叫醒，”隐形眼镜说着低头瞥向梅林，后者仍然困在与牙线毯的缠斗中，“不知道为什么我得把这里 _所有事_ 都做了。”

 

梅林想这话从这么小点亮闪闪的玻璃口中说出来实在有点夸大了——它很可能都拨不来电话号码，但正当他尝试说出这话时，他发现自己打着旋被冲出了阴暗的管道，奔向广阔的世界：那浩浩汤汤的大海……

 

* * *

 

梅林从沉睡中醒来，明亮的阳光照射在他四周，他百分之百确信如果他低头看地板他会发现它已经浸在水下几英寸深。至少，从他头上天花板熟悉的样子来看，他可以确定沙发没真的在半夜里漂走。这些事实花了一会儿才在他脑内连上线，但当他们一连上，他倒吸一口气从沙发上跳了起来，落在一片——谢天谢地——干燥的地面上。

 

“水管工！”他叫起来，脑袋狂乱地转动，指望亚瑟就此话题对他进行某种言语和肢体混合的攻击，但不仅仅公寓令人惊讶地没被水淹，附近也没有水管工的踪迹。甚至没有亚瑟。

 

梅林轻手轻脚推开厕所的门，不完全确定他会对上一副怎样的光景，但当室内的景象映入他眼中，他发现一切都完全正常，没有开裂的水管，水龙头也一点都没有显出那庄严古老的滴水的迹象……滴水。水桶。当他寻找起水桶，他发现它已经被整洁地收在门后。

 

梅林一阵解脱，在恍惚中晃出了卫生间，十分确信他跌进了平行宇宙。这个宇宙中他的室友多半是格温，或是亚瑟的某种二重身——能在水管爆开时自己研究出怎么打电话找水管工的那种，而不会指望梅林来处理这事，因为这晚过后……

 

噢，该死。噢他娘的见鬼的该死。

 

梅林绊了两次才狂跑到大厅时钟前，他发现他还有二十分钟来刮胡子、冲澡、随便吃点东西，然后他就必须必须出门赶考了。

 

仔细想想，他愿意放弃早饭之外的所有动作，这样他可以陷进椅子里待上几分钟，一边把呼吸调整到缓慢平稳。另外，他还低头用双腿夹住脑袋，因为格温曾经告诉他这对他的血流有好处——也可能是呼吸——而这对于“有歇斯底里倾向的人群和梅林 _你_ 所属的人群——不管它是什么”有奇效。

 

当时钟走到他真的得起身煎蛋泡咖啡的时间点的两分钟后，他终于把自己撬起来，冷静地走向厨房，然后他停止了呼吸。

 

流理台上覆满了乱七八糟的面粉滩、整的生鸡蛋、咖啡渣，和看上去像是梅林最后一点橘子酱的东西。坏掉的烤面包机从水斗里支楞出来，它的电源接线——谢天谢地没插插头——在水斗边缘晃悠。炉灶上有一叠盆子，梅林很确定它们之前放在亚瑟根本不知道其存在的碗橱里。餐桌上散乱着像是亚瑟早饭遗留物的东西，以及厚厚一层便利贴，都用黑墨水潦草写了字。

 

梅林小心翼翼穿过废墟走向面包箱，试着不去思考为什么亚瑟要对一间无辜的厨房犯下如此惨绝人寰的滔天罪行，或是梅林要怎么在十分钟之内做出任何补救。

 

面包箱是空的。

 

这天早上第三次慌乱地扫视四周之后，梅林成功地在垃圾桶里找到了他们新买的那条面包——或者，他猜它曾经是他们的面包。那个东西的大部分已经几乎成了焦炭。怀着一种不详的预感，梅林打开冰箱，发现里面处于和厨房其他部分差不多的状况，只是一个鸡蛋都没有。对垃圾桶第二次的快速检查让他发现了原来可能是鸡蛋但受到了和面包差不多待遇的东西。水斗边上的污渍可能，宽容地说，曾经是鸡蛋糊。

 

梅林的大脑终于从当机中恢复过来，一个设想在他脑海里成型，让他在一片混乱中动弹不得目瞪口呆，完全无法处理这个刚刚潜入他脑中的想法。

 

亚瑟是在试着做早饭吗？

 

一等恢复行动能力梅林就走向了餐桌，在那里他找到一片干巴巴、几乎焦透的吐司孤零零躺在盘子中间，边上一杯像是什么人试图把咖啡渣搅进冷水里得到的泥状物。

 

在荒凉的盘子杯子周围，桌上布满了便利贴，一张上面又贴着一张，好象亚瑟没能决定到底说什么。一片混乱中，一张撑在吐司边上的便利贴吸引了他的目光。

 

**把这吃了，梅林。**

**&** **别忘了你的考试。**

梅林不解地盯着吐司，以防万一先踌躇地用手指戳戳它才把它拿起来，半是期待这是个陷阱。

 

它不是，但它也不能吃。梅林呸呸呸吐出一嘴的焦炭味，小心地把吐司重新放回盘子上。至于咖啡他连想都没想。他还剩五分钟，没有咖啡因，公寓里不剩一点食物。他连好好慌张的时间都没有。

 

他捡起一张便利贴，上面写着“你会考好的，别忘记1066就行”，垫在它下面的那张写着“好运！”，还有一张写着“你胆敢考砸试试，我知道你懂这些东西。”

 

梅林意识到自己正把便利贴一张张从桌子上撕下来，小小的微笑逐渐扩成大大的傻笑。

  

他抬头一看，发现自己不知怎么已经浪费了十分钟，他咒骂一声冲出门，顺手砰地关上。

 

还没走到街上，他想起来包没拿，又冲回公寓，差点在门厅撞上亚瑟，后者正从自己屋里出来，身上的睡衣上溅满了他失败的厨艺大作。

 

亚瑟僵住，脸变得通红，结结巴巴呛出一句：“你怎么还没走？你有一场考试，你个 _白痴_ ，你会迟到……”

 

一阵兴奋激荡着流过梅林的血管，交织着胆战心惊。他的脑袋里遍布着人名和日期还有黄色小纸片上的文字，全都搅和在一起。他需要跑出房门，他需要一杯咖啡，他需要吃点东西……

 

他需要，急切而绝望地需要，亲吻亚瑟。

 

他这么做了。

 

当他们分开，梅林已不怎么为他考试晚到非常非常久而烦恼。

 

他空空如也的橘子酱罐仍然端坐在流理台上。梅林抓过上面写着“梅林·艾莫里斯所有物”的便利贴贴到亚瑟额头上，咧嘴笑着走出了门。

 

END

 

[1]原文Ocelot，意为豹猫，与Lancelot音近。

[2]拿铁咖啡加牛奶较多，在咖啡里偏甜。应该不浓……吧。

[3]阿尔弗雷德大帝，英格兰盎格鲁-撒克逊时期韦塞克斯王朝的国王，被后世尊称为阿尔弗雷德大帝（Alfred the Great）同时也是英格兰唯一一位被授予“大帝”（the Great）名号的君主。成就包括这里提到的教育改革和击退维京人。后面所指的君主译者不确定，似为称号相近的亚历山大大帝（Alexander the Great）。

[4]诺曼征服：1066年诺曼底威廉公爵对英格兰的军事征服。

[5]巴约（Bayeux）：法国地名。

[6]夏洛特女郎（The Lady of Shalott）：著名诗人丁尼生同名叙事诗的主人公，被仙女囚禁在城堡里，疯狂爱上了镜子里看见的兰斯洛特骑士，为见兰斯洛特一面不惜主动踏上死亡之旅。这里可能指这个女孩为了追兰斯洛特弄伤了自己。

[7]矮牵牛花（Petunias），浮石（Pumice），播种器（Planters），盘子（Plates）和前文的水管工（Plumbers）在电话簿里按字母顺序排列位置相近。


End file.
